1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data display method of a data display apparatus for previewing a label image of a label (composite label) generated on the basis of input ink characters and input Braille characters in a predetermined preview region, the data display apparatus, a data generation apparatus having the same, and a sheet processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A sheet processing apparatus is known in the related art, performing printing of both ink characters and Braille characters on the same sheet to be processed to generate a label written with both the ink characters and the Braille characters (See JP-A-2001-88358).
In addition, a typical word processor allows a printed result of a document written by the word processor to be previewed (i.e., to display an image) on a display screen so as to allow viewing of the printed result beforehand. Such a preview display function can be applied to the sheet processing apparatus to display the label image of the label to be generated on a display screen. In this case, when an ink character notation in accordance with the ink character input for the ink character printing and a Braille character notation in accordance with the Braille characters input for the Braille embossing or its translation into ink characters are displayed together with the previewed label image, it is possible to identify the input ink characters and Braille characters, and the label image indicating the output result which are associated with each other. Therefore, it is possible to improve the convenience of a user.
However, when the display screen disposed in the sheet processing apparatus is small, it is difficult to display the entire label image on the display screen in a previewing way. Due to the limited size of the display screen, it is assumed that the label image will be scroll-displayed. Further, since the label image to be scroll-displayed is associated with the ink character notation and the Braille character notation, it can be considered that a cursor is displayed on the display screen, and the label image is scroll-displayed on the basis of a cursor position of the ink character notation and the Braille character notation.
In general, since the Braille character notation needs to be on the basis of the Braille rule such as word spacing, and the Braille character must correspond to Hiragana characters (Katakana characters which are Japanese characters) and be distinguishable from alphanumeric or voiced sound symbols, inputting of Braille characters tends to require a greater number of characters (cells) than that of ink character notation. That is, a character shape and a character position of the ink character notation are different from those of the Braille character notation even if the character strings represent the same contents. In this case, when the label image is configured to be scroll-displayed on the basis of only one of the ink character notation and the Braille character notation, it is difficult to scroll-display the label image corresponding to a content of the other one of the ink character notation and the Braille character notation, which inconveniences the user. In addition, when a length of the character string in the ink character notation is significantly different from a length of the character string in the Braille character notation, if the label image is configured to be scroll-displayed on the basis of the ink character notation, the label image corresponding to the end of the character string of the Braille characters (the Braille character string is longer than the ink character string) cannot be displayed.